Porcelain Doll
by Fallen Raine
Summary: BOOK SIX SPOILERS Draco reflects upon the mission Voldemort gave him and the punishment for failing.


**Title: **Porcelain Doll

**Author: **Fallen Raine

**Genre: **Angst

**Summary: **Draco reflects upon the events of his mission given by Voldemort, he also reflects upon the punishment for his failure. **Half blood prince SPOILERS**

**-Porcelain Doll-**

I had failed...Now I was broken...Shattered like a mere ice sculpture. I had never wanted this, _never_. Being _his _puppet...A play thing of the living devil. Foolish mother, and stubborn father...Father who rots in prison...The great Lucius Malfoy, oh how the mighty had fallen, oh how I had now fallen, shards of my soul shattering upon impact with reality.

"...Narcissa... I require the life of your son."

With those harsh...serpentine words everything...everything was destroyed. Though I never faltered, at least not at first. I gave the great dark lord my services, but then...After my first pitiful attempt on the life of that old bastard...I realized the impossibility of it all, I worked tirelessly to kill...something I never thought I would ever do. Cursing and Poisoning the innocent, though I felt no remorse, it was my very own life on the line, that...and my mother's.

Though fool she is, I loved my mother, Narcissa Black-Malfoy, the very embodiment of lovely...Though now I've failed...and she is even more shattered than I...Beautiful Narcissa...reduced to sexual play thing of the devil and his death eaters. Though don't get me wrong...She was one of them too, but she had her doubts, not as many as I, but still, she doubted him, and this...mission he gave me.

"Draco...you will kill Dumbledore, to repay for your father's foolish mistakes..."

"No! Your lordship, please he is my only so-"

"Narcissa, are you foolish enough to defy me? Lord Voldemort?"

"No, No I am not, your lordship..."

And that was how it started...I was to extinguish the life of Dumbledore, the man so many had already failed to kill. I knew from the beginning the fiend who had requested this task of me meant merely to kill me, to punish in some twisted way my father...The father who despised me. The father who only tolerated me because I was his heir...The father that because of his mistakes has shattered me.

I am a mere ruined porcelain doll now, because of the sins of those who spawned me, my fragments scattered across this cell where they hold me, the devil and his devilish death eaters. I had been marked as their equal, a brother...A servant to their dark lord, but then...that savage snake...Severus Snape, he stole my glory...Glory I never wanted, but needed to save my mother and I. I could have been a king among these pitiful followers in the eyes of the devious dark lord, and my mother a queen for spawning me, but no...That cowardly sniveling thief, Snape...he stole our one chance at redemption with the simple words...

"Avada Kedavra!"

He killed Dumbledore...He took away from me my chance to live, my mother's chance to live.

"You were stalling...I did the necessary."

"You wanted the glory!"

"I wanted to LIVE! I made an unbreakable vow...I HAD TOO! You weren't going to do it!"

"How would you know, Snivellus?"

-SMACK-

"Hold your tongue, child! You are a coward...You couldn't do it, you have your mother's blood running all through your veins..."

In a swift instant a hoard of the cloaked death eaters, like hungry dementors seemed to swoop down upon me, grabbing and wrenching my limbs, and the last thing I saw before I was mutilated was the devious smirk of the cowardly...Snivellus Snape.

"Pitiful failure!"

I heard them hiss, ripping from my body the clothing which covered it. Naked, I was beaten, battered and bruised, all because I faltered at the moment that would decide my fate, the moment that would wrench away the last purity of my soul or make me a martyr for a cause which I did not care for. I wore their blazing brand upon my flesh, though this they alleviated. A searing knife tore from my flesh the skin marred by Voldemort's evil, it left in me a pain that still, though I lay motionless, and fragmented on the cold stone floor of my caged prison, burns through me with a ferocity.

Raped and bloodied by all, treated as a mere rag doll I was forsaken, and caged like a vile beast. I felt as if I neared death and thought, my porcelain features bruised and broken, that perhaps I would have been better off a ruthless murderer, who did not flinch as he delivered death on to the innocent. I wept, for the second time in my life then...As the devil and his death eaters made me to watch my mother endure the same treatment I had received, rape and torture at the hands of those who once were her allies.

It is now, as I reflect that I realize that I am, and always was a fragile porcelain doll, property...something easily transferred, something...easily broken.

-**Fin**-

A/N: This is merely what I thought Draco would have felt after the sixth book. I personally think that Voldemort would have punished him for not being the one to kill Dumbledore, after all Voldemort told HIM to do it NOT Snape. Anyhow, please review, I'm curious about what others thought...Thanx.


End file.
